Death city life
by Black rose Carter
Summary: "This was the house that I grew up in. The house I left to become a kishin hunter, the house that destroyed my family and made me leave my best friend. Why of all places would I come here?"
1. Chapter 1

**_2 little 5 year old girls ran the streets of death city together holding hands, one a girl with blond pigtails and a red dress and the other a dark haired girl with a blue dress. it was about 9pm and the sun was just setting as the girls ran quicker_**

**_"Come on Rosie, it's about to start" the blonde one said._**

**_"I'm running as fast as I can Maka, my legs aren't that long" the one called Rosie said once the saw a firework go off in the red sky. They stopped when they saw a big crowd up ahead and more fireworks get off stretching their bodies they couldn't see, until a red haired man and a man with dreadlocks lifted them up so they where above the crowd of people and able to see everything going on. As the festival in the town square went on, they soon both fell tired and went to sleep._**

**_The next day Maka woke up early and got dressed quickly and ran down the street to her friends house and knocked on the door, no answer, she knocked again, still no answer, she twisted the door knob and it opened to see everything was gone and the only thing left was a note on the ground._**

**_Dea Maka I'm sorry but mommy and daddy said we had to leave I'm not sure why but they said it was important, I know we never really got to say bye but mommy said I'll come back soon so don't worry :) I miss you -Black rose _**

**_Once Maka red it she ran back home and to the kitchen where Kami was cooking breakfast._**

**_"MAMA!" She cried, Kami turned around to see her child crying and holding a note, Kami picked up her daughter and hugged her._**

**_"What's wrong honey?" _**

**_"Rosie left" Kami red the not and held her daughter tighter._**

**_"What was white Rose and thorn thinking?"_**

_" I wonder how rose is?" _Maka though right in the middle if battle

_"MAKA LOOK OUT!" _Soul said as Maka dodged a knife as she quickly put her scythe through the kishin and a red soul appeared her scythe changed into his human form and grabbed the soul and ate, he turned to his partner who was looking somewhere else.

"Number 44 we are doing pretty good

"Maka what's going on with you? You haven't been yourself for the past few missions" he said as they walked to a store window

"I'm find Soul I've just been think" Maka replied as she started writing on the window "42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on deaths door" the window ranged as lord death appeared in it there was a table set up behind them and death scythe and a mysterious figure was sitting at.

"Hiya, meister Maka what can I help you with?"

"Just wanted to report that the mission was a success, number 44 was collected"

"Well done Maka, always trying your hardest"

"Well lord death we should be going see you on Monday" just as Maka was about to hang up Death stopped her "oh one more thing. On Monday I would like you to show our new students around the academy. She says you too know each other?" Looking to her father after he had gotten up. He straighten his tie and gave a smirk "Maka remember your old friend that moved 10 years ago?".

A smile was all that appeared on Maka's face as if forgotten about earlier events. "I can remember her so clearly" a quick silence fell apon the group as the sound of chains filled the room along with the clicking of boots. Removing her black cloak she was visible. She was dark skinned with black hair with red ends bangs covering her left side, gold eyes, wearing a gray form fitting shirt, red jeans with black stars, black combat boots. Soul just mainly stared as Maka wanted to reach through and give her a big hug "Maka and soul this is Black rose carter and her her weapon Jade Stepp". A face of a 13 year old girl appeared in the chain scythe with blonde hair and glasses her skin pale.

"Rose. I've missed you" right now to soul, Maka was being nice for once. "Shocking I know" despite he appearance she looked like she was depressed and tired. Swiftly her hand brushes her bangs out of her eye a little revealing her right eye was silver instead of gold. The girl suddenly appeared next to Maka and soul and lord death smiled

"Looks like you two have some catching up to do" lord death said as his face disappeared and the group started walking.

"Anyone want pizza? I'll pay"


	2. Their is a house?

As the group walked down the street to the pizza place Maka started talking on and on to Black rose about all the cool stuff they can do while they're in town. As her rant continued Soul groaned and let out a puff of air "how much longer till I can have food?" He huffed, Jade took out her phone to check how much further "it should be only a 8 minute walk now" she answered while starting to text someone. Soul, being bored peeked over to see who she was texting. But ended up getting by Maka which caught him off guard

"what!" He screeched

"Don't you think black star would want to meet Rose?"

"Sure that would be a great idea if your stupid" he pointed out.

"And why do you say that, is the a ass or something?" Jade questioned

Maka and Soul let out a laugh at the statement, exposing his shark like teeth to her. Once their laughter subsided they had arrived at a place that says 'Keith's worldwide pizza', without a moments hesitation Black Rose ran into the place and started ordering before the others could get in the door.

"Okay, so 1 large veggie pizza, and 1 large pepperoni pizza. That's $21.65" a guy at the cash register said.

"Here you go" she gave the guy a red card with a diamond on it. She notice that Maka and Jade had enter

" so why did you and shark boy out there laugh when I asked about Black star?" Jade asked wanting to know what sent the two into a up roar of laughter. Maka tried to put what she was going to say in a nice way but couldn't really find a way to put it,

"Let's just say that his ego is bigger than the school" she responded grabbing the pizzas off the counter and walking out. As they 3 females reach the door they heard Soul into his phone.

"BLACK STAR THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE TALKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED ON THURSDAY! YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT TELL KILIK HE'll GET HIS MONEY MONDAY"

Maka walked over to soul and patted his back as a show of sympathy.

"Whatever I don't care, give me the pizza" Soul grunted as he snatched one of the boxes, not really looking at which one it was and taking a slices and biting a big chunk of it before spitting it out on the ground Jade and Black rose laugh before taking the box and giving soul the other on. The group continued to the apartment when rose popped a question,

" so we don't have a place to crash and.." She trailed off

" no problem you can crash at our place till you find one"

" or until their assigned a house"

The girls looked a him confused

" what?" He complained as he took another slice.

" what do you mean by house?"

" well when I was talking to black star he mentioned that a 10 bedroom house was being built close to school and that the DWMA and 10 people that live far off campus ground will be called to live in it"

" and you think me and Jade will be called to live in it?"

" yeah without a question. They need to finish up a few more things and then they can live there."

" did he mention anyone else moving in?" Maka butted in.

" no but he said we will find out Monday though"


	3. Can't leave you alone

The weekend was very peaceful, nothing to worry about, until Jade almost burning down the apartment trying to cook noodles. But today was there last day crashing because yesterday after the noddles incident Lord Death said that the new house the DWMA owned was ready and they can move in their stuff after classes. Black rose was already dressed in a red crop top with matching shoes and black skinny jeans also wearing a red snap back and was packing up their stuff So her a Jade don't forget anything.

Once the suit case and duffle bag was pack she picked up her blue skateboard and grabbed their stuff leaving Jade a note and skating off to the DWMA. It was 6:45 and classes started at 7:30 so her plan was to drop off the stuff at the administration office, grab her and Jades schedules and start finding the classes So she won't look like idiot searching for something. It was a few minutes ride so she put on some music.

**If your chick come close to me**

**She ain't going home when she post to be**

**I'm getting money like I'm post to be  
I'm getting money like I'm post to be  
Ooh all my niggas close to me  
And all them other niggas where they post to be  
Ooh the hoes go for me  
Have your chick send a pic like pose for me  
That's how it post to be  
That's how it post to be  
That's how it post to be  
Everything good like it post to be**

**Pull up to the club and it go up  
Make your girl fall in love when I show up  
It's not my fault she want to know me  
She told me you was just a homie  
She came down like she knew me  
Gave it up like a groupie  
And that's facts, no printer  
Cold nigga turn the summer to the winter  
She save me in her phone as bestie  
But I had her screaming oooh  
Yo girl wasn't supposed to text me  
You want to know how I know what I know**

**If your chick come close to me  
She ain't going home when she post to be  
I'm getting money like I'm post to be  
I'm getting money like I'm post to be  
Ooh all my niggas close to me  
And all them other niggas where they post to be  
Ooh the hoes go for me  
Have your chick send a pic like pose for me  
That's how it post to be  
That's how it post to be  
That's how it post to be  
Everything good like it post to be-**

As rose approached the DWMA and gave 4 heel taps to the board and the wheels folded under and she floated to the top of the staircase, dodging people here and there. Reaching the top it turned back to a skateboard and rose proceed into the school, wheels of the suitcase clicking. Black rose had finally reached the mission/ administration office and was greeted by a lady with blonde curly hair

"And what can I help you with" she asked with a smile

"Um yes I'm Black rose Carter and me and my weapon are moving into the new DWMA house. I was hoping to set our stuff here after class and get both schedules?"

"Of course! Just bring your things around to this door and I'll find you schedules"

As Black rose was getting everything set, Maka Jade an Soul had finally reached the top of the staircase where they was met buy Black star, Tsubaki, Kilik, and the pot twins. Soul walked right up to Kilik and shoved $15 in his face and kept walking, while Black star and him talked over what they could do with the money, Tsubaki walked over to Maka and Jade with a smile.

"You must be Black rose, it's nice to met you" she giggled

"Um no I'm Jade, Black rose is already in the school which reminds me"

Jade pulled out her phone and started texting Black rose say she was outside. While she did that Kilik and Black star had walked up to the talking girls, Kilik stuffing the money in his pocket and Black star chuckling at a pouty Soul. Jade felt something touch her legs and she looked down and realized it wasn't something it was 2 someone's

"Awww!"she gushed as she looked at fire and thunder Kilik notice that he had never seen her around and must be the new girl.

"New girl, cute, I'm Kilik"

"A new girl. Ha! Like a new girl can beat the all powerful Black star!" Black star shouted as he stuck a finger in Jades face. Jade just gave him a blank face

"Move the finger before I shoot you in the face"

"Like you can do anything, you don't have your weapon"

Jade tuned her hand into a gun and pointed it at his forehead.

"Jokes on you, I am the weapon"

Just as Jade was going to pull the trigger a foot kicked the gun and it was fired at Soul who was sitting on the entrance steps and shot him right in his chest.

"Jade what the hell! I leave you alone for one morning and you already tried to shoot someone's head off" Black rose yelled.

"Oh quit your blabbing, you acting she had a chance to defeat the great and powerful Black star!"

"For a second she did" Maka mutter under her breath

"Whatever I'll deal with you when we get to the house but right now we have 5 minutes to get to class"

Black rose grabbed Jades wrist and started walking, Maka followed behind then Tsubaki and Black star which left Kilik as he talked to the twins.

"Looks like we have 2 new roommates ."


	4. Who is it? Part 1

As the group made it to their first period on time, Maka told Black rose and Jade to stay out here until Sid called them in. As Black star and Kilik walked in Jade gave them a glare, Black rose gave a look to Kilik but he looked away and she ended up tiling her head to keep from looking at him. Kilik sat down next to Kim and Jackie who was talking to Ox and Harvar, the 4 stopped talking when they saw him zoned out.

"Aye Kilik" Harvar said

"Nothing just some stuff that happened" he responded

The 4 looked at each and Jackie raised a brow.

"And that would be?" Kim questioned

Kilik let out a laugh as he remembered

"Black star almost got shot in the face by one of the new girls"

"WHAT?!" The 4 yelled capturing most of the class attention.

"There are new girls?"

"Black star almost got shot and I wasn't there" Ox cried

The 3 looked at him with a weird expression and the class erupted with chatter, Most of it being about Black star and some about the new girls. That's when Black star got up and griped the desk yelling down the row,

"Hey Kilik! Stop being a douche and tell what really happened!"

Kilik turned around and looked at him with a smirk plastered on his face,

"Well I would man, if it wasn't true"

"You know damn well that didn't happen" Black star yelled. His voice growing louder

"You getting mad? COME AT ME BRO!"

"Alright you two sit down and shut up" Sid said finally coming into the room 15 minutes after the Bell ranged

"Today we have 2 new students. It just so happens one of them is my niece, so girls you can come in"

Black rose and Jade walked in and stood in the middle of the checkered floor scooping out the classroom. Jade was glaring at Black star as if she could cut him if she had the chance.

Black rose pov

I looked to where one of the boys I saw earlier was sitting he smiled and gave a small wave, I took off my hat and ran my hand through my hair, smiling back. I than notice that he had a seat open next to him but I looked to where Maka was sitting and also notice a open seat next to her.

"Ok girls, names?" Uncle Sid asked

"Black rose"

"Jade"

" who's the weapon?"

"I am" Jade replied.

Some people looked at the kid with the spicky blue hair, then Jade, and let out laughs even I couldn't help but laugh, I mean come on a girl that looks 13 almost shot that cocky asshole.

"Alright settle down, what kind of weapon"

"Well the question is more like what kind of weapons" I corrected.

"Whatever just answer the question"

Jade gave a small cough gaining the others attention and began,

"3 different kinds of guns, pistol, machine, and shot gun, a sword, scythe, chain scythe, chain a ball, and hammer"

Some of the other students looked with jaws dropped, uncle Sid told us to find seats anywhere and not to cause trouble, I told jade who I was going to sit and she just waved me off and sat by Soul.

N.O pov

Black rose rose walked to the 3rd row and sat next to Kilik and looked a good look at him, brown eyes, glasses. Rose than notice he was staring back at her

"Um hi"

"Hey"

"So, you're Sid's niece?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be kinda weird having you're uncle watching you're every move"

They laughed a little and just stared at each other, not realizing that Sid had called on him but that's when he felt something hit his head. It was a book, from Maka.

"Hey, stop being lovey dovey and answer the question" she said from the top row. As Soul and Jade laughed

"Uh sorry, why was it?" Kilik asked

"What is the era of a soul?" Sid re said.

Kilik struggled with the question for a minute before giving up. Than Jade spoke up.

"The era of a soul is weather a soul blue, red, or purple. Those colors represent normal, kiskin, and witches souls. But if you have soul perception than there can be a array of different colors"

"Right Jade. Kilik and Rose pay attention"

Class went on as planned, it stopped here and there when people started passing notes to Rose and Jade. The bell for class rang and everyone exited, Black rose and Jade got along with everyone fine except for that one girl. Sammy was it? She gave Jade praise all 4th hour because Jade almost killed Black star, Jade became faun of Sammy and her friends but Black rose didn't really trust them mainly because of the boy named lance. But she shrugged it off, I mean come on there at the DWMA nothing is normal. Not even the classes.

Every class Jade and Soul had, they sat together and in and every class Maka sat alone, because Black rose sat by other people, she even became desperate and almost sat next to Rose just to get her attention. When gym came around Rose finally sat by Maka but all she did was give her the cold shoulder,

"You for real can not be made at me"

Silence.

"Ok if you don't want me to get along with you friends fine I just will start random fights with all your friends"

"Ok ok fine you win but only because I hate seeing you on fights. Even though I never really seen you in fight"

The girls laughed for a second before Soul made himself appear in the conversation.

"So I heard you a Jade have 3 new roommates already" he stated earning a surprise look from all 3 girls,

"Wow, thank good it's has 10 bed rooms. Who knows maybe the house might be filled soon".

The final bell of the day ranged and all the students swarmed the hallways and the administration/ mission office. Student after student signed and left for missions, Jade even saw the blue haired asshole and the dark skin player leave for a mission with Tsubaki, Fire and Thunder by there sides. And a laughing Sammy next to them, Not making eye contact Black rose was able to get the stuff and the keys to the house and stated to walk out the DWMA.

**Hey I would like to say thanks to Vegorott for letting me use her character Sammy in this story. Part 2 will be out within a week, DANCA!**


	5. Who is it? Part 2

The 2 girls made it to the house, Maka and Soul left them to go on a mission with Kim and Jackie since they have a whole bunch of souls to recollect of the 'Friday night mishap'. They also invited them over to the place for dinner if they wanted to, Maka and Soul agreed because they might be to tired to cook but Kim and Jackie declined because they had to help Kilik move some stuff. So the girls walked alone in silence but that didn't last long because of one thing, Rose hates silence,

"So.." Rose started "why was you guys late getting up this morning?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. That cat that they fought, Maka ended up kicking Soul when she found her straddling Soul when She went to wake him this morning"

Rose let out a laugh 'typical Maka' she thought, stopping the laughter she kept looking for the house 'oh come on it's a gray 2 story house with a black door it can't be hard to miss'. Just as she finished the thought they came up upon a sorta mansion looking house that was gray with a black door, the mansion? Had to be ant least the most amazing they had both seen everything around it was so pretty.

"Rose I'm I dreaming or.."

"Yup Jade this is our new home, come on let's check out the inside!"

Rose shouted and ran to open the door, they walked through the door and was shock every this was gray with hints of color here and there rose looked to the theft to the kitchen. Black counters that form a square around the island with a opening to get in, cabinets on the ceiling that was pretty low for easy reach, stainless steel microwave, refrigerator, and stove. As they walked further they saw a huge living room with 1 long sorta rectangle shape sofa that seated 15.

"Wow lord death really hooked this place up"

"Hey rose look" Jade said pointing to the island "a note"

They walked over and Jade sat down on one of the stools while Rose sat on the counter and red the note.

"Dear students, welcome to your new house, it took a lot of time to build but I hope that you will enjoy and have a pleasant time staying. There are a few ground rules though, the meister and weapon that have received the keys first ate the head of the house"

The 2 gave a quick and high five and Black rose continue reading,

"If police are called to the house there will be a 2 week eviction, and if the house is burned down you will be held in the over night cells at the DWMA until further notice. Hope you have a great school year and that you take care of the house"

"Wow looks like I can't cook while we're here" Jade sighed then laughed

"Yeah, I would not want to spend a night in a holding cell, So you told Allie to send our stuff yesterday?"

"Yup she sent it express and it should be here later"

After the discussion the girls went upstairs and checked out the rooms which was HUGE, they set there stuff down in the rooms closest to the stairs and bathrooms. Jade had already changed into a tank top and long pajama pants and was down stairs when the door bell ranged

"Coming!" She called

Opening the door she saw a guy in a black postal uniforms with 2 big boxes by his side and a clipboard,

"Packages for Jade stepp?"

"That's me"

"Just sign here" he said bringing the boxes in and setting them down by the stairs. He walked back over to Jade and she handed the clipboard back to him

"So me and a few fri-"

" get out"

"Ok, sorry"

He hurried out the door and shut it behind him as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the boxes and started looking through them mumbling to herself in the process. It was about 6:45 now and She was sitting on the floor surrounded by a laptop tablet, wires, and a phone stereo when Black rose came down in a black shirt and peppermint short with a mess she called hair.

"Hey Rose you're box is over there with you clothes in it"

"Ok but I'm just gonna look for contacts cases, my holders and my glasses. You can set up the laptop to the TV so we can watch Netflix and the phone stereo in the kitchen start I can start cooking dinner, how does Chinese sound?"

"Yes!"

Jade got up and saluted and started to do her work and Rose finding everything, took out her contacts put on here glasses and put the frizzy mop on her head into a ponytail. Setting up the stuff she need to cook and started cutting in the vegetables placing them in a pan and set the noodles in a big pot and looked in the freezer for chicken.

"Damn it no chicken. Jade watch the food I have to go to the store real quick, don't burn anything while I'm gone"

"Ok" Jade called plugging in the last wire from the laptop to the tv and heading to the kitchen just as rose left with the house keys. After about 10 minutes she heard a familiar annoying voice 'Holy shit!' The voice yelled 'this place is huge lord death really need money to spend' taking a hint she opened the door and found Maka and Soul.

"Hey Maka and Soul and Black star and Tsubaki, Sammy, Kim, Jackie, Harvar, Ox and Kilik. Ok why are you all here?"

"We all here to help Kilik move in" Ox answered, Jade stood there dumb struck 'ok' she thought 'Rose is friends with him and now he's our roommate, So that means we have to be friends'

"Ok come and bring in the stuff too"

Everyone grabbed stuff from the storage thing being pulled my Souls motorcycle and set in by the two boxes Jade and Rose had already opened earlier, the boys and Sammy went back out one last time to the truck to get the get the twins bunk beds while the girls sit and talked in the kitchen and Jade tend to the food. The girls was talking when they heard something snap from out side.

"Damn it Black star I told you to go left" Sammy yelled

"I did go left ,a god like me doesn't mess things up"

"Will you both just lift So we can eat some food" Ox butted in

"Y'all need some help?" Black rose asked coming back from the store with a few bags in hand

"Hey roommate" Kilik said with a grin as she walked over and started helping

"Shut up and lift"

**Hey my readers I thought that I would give you guys a extra long chapter because I missed the 4th of July special, DANCA! :)**


	6. A book and spoon

Finally after 10 more minutes of struggle and yelling at each other they finally was able to get the twins bunk beds up to a room, after that everyone was now seated in the late bing room with the dinner Rose had prepared, watching 'Orange is the new black' when the door bell ranged,

"I got it" Jade said hopping over the couch and answer the door only to be greeted by a guy with shaggy hair and was shirtless.

"Um is Sammy here?" The shaggy hair guy asked

"Um yeah, Sammy did you order a stripper?"

"What? No!" She recalled getting up and walking to the door to be greeted by the same thing.

"That's not a stripper Jade that's Max"

"Oh you're Jade? Props on almost killing Black star"

"You damn rabbit I will kill you!" Ranged a voice from the living room

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"Oh right, sheyla and lance needed to talk to you"

"Than why couldn't one of them come get me?" Sammy said

"Because JJ and Paul are about to kill each other over who would make a better drag queen"

"You're house sounds fun" Jade butted in.

"Well looks like I have to go, maybe you and rose could come over sometime?"

"I'll keep you to that offer, bye"

The two girls fist bumped as Sammy walked with Max down the street.

"Well we might as well leave to" Ox said getting up

"Why can't I be Black star or Kilik?" Soul asked

"And why would you want to be a asshole or a player?" Jade question staring daggers at both of them.

"Because they have roommates that aren't flat chested and know how to cook"

Jade looked around at all the girls

"Size D and and can cook, size C and can cook, size B and can't cook, and So small I don't even know and can moderately cook"

Tsubaki blushed madly and zipped up her top all the way covering any expose cleavage, Rose seem like she was about to kill Jade with a slap in the head with a metal spoon and Maka with a huge dictionary. While Soul and Jade was to busy laughing to notice both girls before be knocked on the head with the items.

" Ok now it's mandatory, EVERYONE OUT!" Black rose screeched

Everyone hurried out of the house fearing they would be next to get hit, once everyone was out Jade went up to her room cursing out Black rose in the process. Black rose just shrugged it off, grabbed a pack of Oreo's from the cabinet and hoped back on the couch next to Kilik and started scrolling through Netflix while eating as if nothing happened, it made him feel a little uneasy I mean a sweet looking 5'6 girl that looks a little nerdy in glasses that can turn evil just by the mention of her bra size.

"Sorry the Twins had to see that" she spoke with a slightly full mouth.

"Oh it's fine, they're weapons they're use to seeing violence"

"Yeah that's true but I hate being violent around kids. But Is it going to be weird living with girls?"

Kilik had think for a minute it really wouldn't since have the friends he has are girls, and that he takes care of thunder, he gave a simple 'no' and took a cookie out of her hand and ate it.

"Ok rule number one, don't take my cookie or any food" she grabbed the package and set it on the other side of her "especially if there is more in the cabinet"

"Well I will take that information and use it later" he laughed and took the twins to put on they're pajamas, Black rose turned off the tv and went to the kitchen, started her phones music and looking at the time,

"9:06 damn"

She looked at the pots and bowls in the sink and started running the water to washing when her favorite song can on and she couldn't help but sing,

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly**

**Uh yo, yo,  
I wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away  
Trying to forgive you for abandoning me  
Praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
Angel away, yeah strange in a way  
Maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become Neo when they aiming at me  
Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just surmising  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher, more fire**

Kilik had just came down stairs from putting the twins to bed and changing into a t shirt and basketball ball shorts just as Rose hit a high note.

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly**

**Uh yo, yo  
Everybody wanna try to box me in  
Suffocating every time it locks me in  
Paintin' they own pictures than they crop me in  
But I will remain where the top begins  
'Cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined  
I am not fly, I am levitation  
I represent an entire generation  
I hear the criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near  
So we become alive in a time of fear  
And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare  
Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
Such a heavy burden placed upon me  
But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's**

**Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it**

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly**

" you know your a good rapper and singer?"

Rose squeaked as she herd his voice and dropped a bowl making a crashing noise and cutting her hand pretty deep,

"Shit I'm sorry" he responded

"It's fine it was the last bowl anyway" she said taking the wet cloth and placing it on her hand and turning her phone off as Kilik picked up the broken pieces of bowl carefully and placed them in the trash going, running back up the stairs to one of the bathrooms and grabbing the first aid kit. She sat on the counter as he Took the cloth of her hand and put disinfectant on it and wrapped it from her wrist to the middle of her fingers, after he secured it he sat on the counter with her.

"I'm sorry"

"Oh quite it was a little cut I'm a meister I'm use to it, besides I'm the one that should be apologizing"

He raised a brow "why?" He asked

"Because of my singing I should have just kept my mouth shut"

"No! Uh I mean, don't feel bad you can sing really well I just ruined the moment of something amazing"

Rose had hoped off the counter and went to the refrigerator and grabbed 2 label less bottles.

"Drink and tell me what you taste"

A little cautious he took small swig and was surprised at how good it taste

"Like oranges why?"

"No reason, night Kilik"

"Night Rose" he said going out of the kitchen and to the living room picking up the remote and watched tv eating the Oreo's Rose left on the couch.


	7. Really?

It was now Wednesday and it was a sorta normal morning well normal as it could be, black rose wearing a black beanie, her glasses, gray shirt, black skinny jeans and gray converse and a black glove covering the bandage Kilik put on her Monday, Jade same except blue and gray. as they walked in they saw everyone gathered around the mission board as if there was gold for sale. When Black rose found Maka withTsubaki by her side and Soul with Black star yelling at the lad behind the window.

"Hey Maka, what's going on?"

"Look, a new mission is posted but I was already taken before school began"

"What mission was it?"

"It was the pyramid of Anubis, but it's not even fair that no one was able to even know about" Tsubaki chimed

"So, anyone else curious to know who took on the big mission?" Soul asked

"HELL YEAH! IF HE THINKS HE CAN HAVE A BIGGER REPUTATION THAN ME HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!"

Soul turned to Black rose and Jade.

"What about you two?"

"I don't think-" Jade was cut off mid sentence by Rose

"I wanted the most bad ass mission to get a reputation started, than this ass hole shows up? HELL YEAH IM IN!"

"Kay, than lets get going"

Black star had steam coming out of his nose and both of Rose's eyes turned red from rage and all 3 ran off, just as Tsubaki and Maka was going to say something Jade put her hands in front of them.

"You can't stop stupidity, just let them go" she said

The 3 females gave a collective sigh at there meisters and weapon and walked to class not knowing what will happen to their partners. Just making it to class in time to see a note written on the chalkboard.

'Dear students today we will be working on weapon to weapon combat in the schools forest, today is also double hour day so that class with be 2 hours long since I will not be around I gave my teaching privileges to Black rose and Black star. Last thing today will be the last day of class So this hour will now be study hall so you can prepare for your test next Monday that's all for now- Sid'

"Well this will be a interesting class today" Tsubaki said.

"Where to you think those 3 idiots are?" Maka asked

*back with the other 3*

As the 3 ran around they knocked on lord death's door and got no answer, found death scythe who was staring at girls from above, went to the lady at the desk which Black star, as usual, causing a seen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO TOOK THE MISSION IS CLOSED INFORMATION!? I AM A GOD THAT DESERVES TO KNOW THIS!" Black star yelled at then lady in the window.

"Look kid, lord death specifically told me not to give out any information about the mission. If you want to know more you can ask a teach or staff member"

"Already asked every staff member here" soul yelled out of breath

Just as he said that Black rose ran passed the both of them.

"Where are you going!" Soul called after her

"I KNOW ONE MORE PERSON WHO WE CAN ASK!"

The other 2 followed with out any question and then the final bell ringed for class to begin, not caring about it they finally found who they was looking for.

"Uncle Sid!" Rose called out, he turned around

"Rose, Black star, Soul? What are you doing class starting"

"What about you?" Black star said " your a teacher aren't you suppose to be in class"

" im a teacher and a busy man, I have other things to tend to, you 3 should run along"

"We will but first we need you to tell us about something" soul replied

"And no is not a opinion" Rose chimed.

"Who sighed up for the pyramid of Anubis"

"Oh that mission wasn't taken by a student, much to difficult for any of you. If was taken by lord deaths son" Sid answer with a smirk.

" lord death has a son?"

"Well I'll be damned"

"Wait hold up! Lord death has a son and you don't have kid, that's fucked up man" Rose blurted out

"He really dose he's name is death the kid a grim reaper like his dad and rose you do have a cousin he 13 and should be getting back to class!" He yelled at them.

" fine come on guys lets go" the 3 headed back but passed the mission board on there way and saw that the Anubis mission was completed. They scowled at the board and continued walking when they finally got to class Black rose groaned as everyone headed out to the forest, while walking out the building Jade approached her

"Is everything ok? You seem a little out of it"

"Um yeah I'm fine I was just trying to think of who I could pair with who"

"Oh okay"

Once everyone was in the forest Rose gave everyone their partners and started their fights. it was now about 30 minutes till the end of class and only 3 fights to go, Maka against Black star and Black rose against Sammy.

"Ok Black star and Maka are you ready? Fight!" Just as she said that Maka took off and aimed for his feet he quickly dodged it with a backflip and looping Tsubaki around her ankle and throwing the other end over a tree branch. Maka confused by this looked down just in time to drop Soul and grabbed the end of her skirt as she was lifted up by her ankle.

"That was dirty move Black star but it was funny, Maka is disqualified and Black star wins" Jade announced as Black star let Maka down with a thud.

"Hey! I call a rematch that was a cheap move that shouldn't count!" She scowled and dusted dirt off herself.

"Sorry Maka no rematches" Black rose announced making sure everyone knew that as she and Sammy took Black star and Maka place handing her beanie to Kilik and getting set. Sammy's are turned into a blue and black double bladed axe while Jade turned into a a big gray hammer with a red handle.

"Any bets?" Sammy asked

"If we win we get to come over on Saturday , what about you?" Jades holographic voice asked

"All of us come on your house and you feed us, deal?"

"Deal"

They shook hands and when to the opposite direction and ready their selves.

"Ready? Fight!" Kilik said and both girls charged at each other, rose blocking everyone move Sammy made and Sammy almost ever move getting hit every now and then. Rose was launched up in that air by one of Sammy's attacks and used the opportunity to smashed Jade to the ground causing a shockwave. As the earth rumbled beneath them and making some people fall and Sammy trying to regain her balance, Rose took that chance and pined Sammy against the tree, they were face to face.

"Call uncle yet?" Black rose asked staring into her eyes,

"Hell no"Sammy used both her legs and kicked Rose back a few yards and landed on her back

"Shit, your tougher than I thought. Jade scythe" with out any question Jade turned into a green, black and gray scythe. Gaining better hits on Sammy she was finally able to pin Sammy to the ground, holding the end of Jade to her neck almost cutting it.

"Ok, ok uncle damn it!" Sammy yelled as the blade was getting closer "come around at noon Saturday"

"We shall be there" Rose answered and helped Sammy up as she returned to her group of friends and Black star retook his place Tsubaki in hand.

"Any bets that each of you want to place?" Asked Kilik

"Yes, how about we fight with no weapons" Rose answered as Jade turned back to human form and stood next to Kilik, Black star just smirked and laughed

"Your going to regret challenging the all might Black star!" He laughed as Tsubaki also turned back and stood next to Maka and Soul. The two go to their own sides and get in battle stance.

"Ready?" Kilik said

The two gave glaring looks

"FIGHT!"


	8. The Reason

The bell had just ranged for lunch to begin but instead of being in the cafeteria everyone was now outside the the nurses office waiting for Black rose to wake up. not a word being spoken after what had happened in her and Black stars fight.

_Black rose had a great attack method in her head for a easy take down of Black star but she realized that Black stars specialties was hand to hand combat and martial arts, not giving a second thought anymore she immediately rushed toward Black star and used her Soul wavelength to send him back a few feet. He screeched to a stop just to laughed and stood up straight._

_"You think you have a advantage? Just to let you know I can do the same thing as well" Black star suddenly appeared behind her and pushed his hand into her back and sent his wavelength into her body, causing her to go face first into the tree she had pinned Sammy too. She got up and felt blood dripping from her lip and cheek, becoming enraged by this her visible eye turned a weird shade of red and without another second though she rushed to Black star and started throwing punches and kicks with as much force as she could but Black star just dogged them as if they was nothing. On the sidelines Jade and Kilik started talking as the two kept fighting_

_"10 minutes till next hour they better hurry up" Jade said just staring at the two_

_"Rose is really good a punching, why is that?" Kilik asked _

_"She use to do boxing back home it keeps up her stamina for fights" Jade answered still watching the the two go at it. Black star got tired of this and took one of Rose's legs making her fall to the ground with a thud, Rose used her other free leg she kicked Black star in his area getting a chorus of 'ooohh' from everyone. He released her leg which she used to kick him in the face causing more 'ooohh'. Rose laughed as the looked at Black star from her position on the ground but her smile soon faded when he looked back at her with small yellow stars in his eyes as he took her leg again a threw her up in air and pushing his wavelength into her and sending her hurling towards the ground. He kneeled next the her and did it again and again until he was kicked away from her with a large foot launching him towards a tree that he hit his head pretty hard all he could make out out a few things being said._

_"Black star? Black star answer me!"_

_"She's not moving and her pulse is really weak, Soul you get her legs I'll get arms. We have to get her to the infirmary quick"_

_Then everything went black._

Everyone still not saying a word or looking at each other the only sound that could be heard was Jade sniffing and on the verge of crying as Maka and Tsubaki comfort her while Sammy and Vickii started to think of ways to kill Black star, but out of all of them it looked like Kilik was the most affected by it. Think about it the girl you lived with and became faund of was almost killed by the guy you trusted the most. As the silence continue there was a soft click of a door opening, looking toward the sound Death scythe stepped out of the office with his hands in his pockets.

"You all should go eat lunch it's gonna be few more minutes till one of them wake up" he said looking over all of them.

"How is Rose?" Maka asked

"She has a mild concussion, first degree burns on her back, a slightly busted lip, and 2 deep cuts on her cheek and hand. Other than that doctor Medusa said she will be fine after taking some pain killers" Death scythe answered patting Maka's head.

"How is Black star?" Tsubaki questioned

"He also has a minor concussion and a cut across the cheek as well, when I was Leaving he started moving but if I could as how did this all happen?"

Everyone just stared at each other before Kilik spoke up.

"Well, Rose insisted on they fight with weapons and half way through he had put her on the ground she kicked him across the face with her foot and then he went crazy and started attacking her"

"And when he wakes up I'm gonna attack him!" Sammy growled

"Easy girl" Sheyla said grabbing Sammy by the collar of the shirt.

"Well Medusa said that Black star will be down to the cafeteria in a few minutes and Black rose will be down probably next hour, now you really all should go eat" everyone walked along with death scythe as he escorted them to lunch. Back in the nurses office Black stars eyes started to slowly opened, his vision started to get a little blurred as he waited it cleared up he then look to his left and saw black rose bandages around her head, her arms, cheek, and a little one her lip. He looked over to his right and he saw Dr. Medusa put a pill into a bottle

"oh you're awake she said could you set up for me so I can take some really quick test?" he did as he did as he was told and set up, she checked his breathing and everything seemed fine and he's decided to ask a question.

"what happened to her?" Black star said turning around looking at Black rose unconscious body, her chest slowly going up and down her breathing short.

"You don't remember? You're friends brought both of you in here after first hour, she was beaten up pretty bad and lost a lot of blood. I hope you don't mind but you were both the same type so I used some of yours"

he looked at his arm and saw a cotton ball with a bandage on it.

"You're friends said you caused it. Are you sure you remember nothing?" Dr. Medusa questioned, Black star looked at her in shocked his eyes wide. He did this? Impossible he would of remembered something like this. Black star got up and walked to Black rose to get a closer look.

"I couldn't have done this, a God never hurts someone unless they deserved it"

"Well I'm not sure if you didn't or not, I wasn't there but you seem alright So you can head down to lunch, take it easy for the day"

Black star nodded and gave a final look at Rose before leaving with his head hanging down and a guilty look on his face. As Medusa closed the door behind him she started to dial a number into her phone, when it picked up she had a grin on her face.

"Eruka, I have found someone to start the experiment on"

"* croak* really that fast?"

"Yes but I'm going to need 2 more things for this experiment. A weapon soul and a witches soul, if you can get me those 2 things and I'll remove 5 snakes that I have within you"

"I'll start right on it lady *croak* Medusa"

As the phone hung up Medusa walked over to Rose to prepare the blood injection.

"You will be my first experiment on my studies and research, and that blue head idiot did all the work for me" she gave a dark laugh as she started putting a black substance in Rose. Back with Black star, he was almost to the cafeteria when he heard a 2 girls talking down the hall way he didn't mind it until he heard his name

"Did you hear? I think what was his name? Black star! I heard that he put that new girl Rose in a coma!" The first girl said

"Really? I heard he sent her into shock because he blasted his soul wavy thingy into her like, 5 times!" Bothe the girls did a gasp that turned into laughter.

"That serves her right, she and weapon what's her face might be a big shot kishin hunter back in California or whatever. But no will step on our territory with out a beat down from someone, luckily Black star took care of it for us so we won't be pulled into it at all, now come on Veronica we are going to be late"

The chatter of the girls stopped and their footsteps grew more silent, Black star guilt grew more as he slid down the wall and looked at his hands

"I wanted everyone to talk about me and know who I am but this isn't the way I wanted it to happen. And to make it worse I can't remember any of it and everyone hates me and no telling how Black rose will be when or if she wakes up. A God isn't supposed to hurt the innocent he's supposed to protect them, help them, let them know they have someone to lean on in a time of need but I'm no god if I can't even do that"

"Don't go blaming yourself, that's not the Black star I know"

Black star looked up to find the owner of the voice but was surprised to see Black rose standing there with her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face. She sat down in front of him and just stared at him.

"Thank you" she final said. He looked up in shock at her words " I heard what those girls said and they were right, back home me and Jade were nearly famous for kishin hunting we did it to keep our home safe and we got praise for it but when we had to resign due to a accident we came here. I knew our reputation in Cali was ruined but I thought that if I could find the most bad ass mission I would get one no problem but when lord deaths son took it, I needed to find the strongest person in this school to beat that we can regain some of it back, but I guess I got to ahead in myself and let my pride take over but you knocked some sense back into me. That if I want people to respect me that I have to earn it, just like my little cousin did" Rose stated as she gave a big smile at Black star along with a small chuckle.

"So don't beat yourself up you did exactly what a God needed to do, even if you don't know about it you deserve to be a God and to be thanked" Black rose helped Black star up and gave him a hug. Lunch ended when the bell ranged and everyone was shocked to see Black rose and Black star smiling well almost everyone.

"You son of a bitch! You're So lucky she's not dead or I would blown the head of your body!" Jade said looking up at him

"That's coming from the girl who's shorter than me" Black star replied pushing Jade aside with his index finger. The group laughed until Sammy and Vickii showed up.

"We will give you a five second head start" Sammy said cracking her knuckles

"Oh shit" Black star yelled and took off, the group laughed as Sammy and Vickii ran after Black start and started their walk towards the classrooms but did not realize that this was the only normal day they would have for a long time.


	9. Just a visit

**Hey everyone! I would just like to say that this chapter is from a very good friend of mine, Vegorott, go check out her stories New kids and No longer new kids.**

Saturday morning, a day to sleep in but instead of doing that Jade and Black rose walked up to the door of the house they came to visit because Black rose won the bet yesterday. Black-Star, Tsubaki, Kilik and the twins were right behind them. Rose knocked on the door while Jade pressed the doorbell.

"Someone get the door!" A voice yelled.

"Why don't you get it!?" Another voice yelled.

"You're closer!" The first voice said.

"You're up!" The second voice protested.

"I'm changing Emma's diaper! Get the damn door!"

"Fine!" The group outside of the door laughed a little at the conversation they overheard and quickly stopped when the door opened and were greeted by a thin boy who had his hand on his hips. "The humans are here!" He called into the house and walked off.

"Do we go in?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yep!" Black-Star walked into the house and the others followed.

"Can I actually kill him this time?" Jade asked in a mutter.

"Please don't." Tsubaki said. "I kind of need him."

"And I kinda need him to almost not kill me again" Rose said walking in, rubbing the bandage over her cheek.

"Come on! Your alive ain't ya?"

"Jade! Whats up?" Sammy walked over to Jade with a little girl in her arms.

"Is this Emma?" Jade asked.

"Yep, this is my little girl." Sammy bounced Emma a little before setting her down. "Go on and play Emma-bear."

"Okay, mama." Emma said and ran off.

"You guys doing anything special?" Rose asked.

"Not really, kind of just laying around. Being lazy." Sammy shrugged.

"Aren't you guys always like that?" Jade chuckled.

"Oh ha ha, you're hilarious." Sammy lightly nudged Jade with an elbow. "So how's being stuck with that thing?" Sammy pointed at Black-Star.

"Thing? I am no thing! I am-"

"The almighty Black-Star." Jade, Rose, Sammy and Kilik said with Black-Star. Heavy sarcasm filling the air.

"I can help you actually kill him, if you want." Sammy offered to Jade.

"Don't tempt me." Jade sighed.

"Where are the others?" Tsubaki asked. "I wanted to talk to Sheyla about our science assignment."

"Shey's in the kitchen with Seth, Rob, and Lance and the rest are in there rooms. They haven't woken up for today yet." Sammy explained.

"It's noon." Kilik said.

"And it's a Saturday, are you shocked?" Sammy scoffed. "I'm only awake right now for you guys."

"Aw, she likes us." Jade chuckled.

"Sam, how well done do you want your...hello." Lance walked into the room, holding two slices of bread. Lance and Rose shared an uncomfortable stare before he asked. "Do you guys want to join us for breakfast?"

"More like lunch." Kilik chuckled and walked over to Lance, patting the boy on the shoulder as he past by him to go into the kitchen. The twins went into the kitchen as well after waving 'hello' at Sammy.

"I want food!" Black-Star shouted and ran into the kitchen.

"Black-Star, wait." Tsubaki followed her meister.

"Come on Jade, they're going to eat all of the food." Sammy gently grabbed Jade's wrist and lead her into the kitchen, leaving Lance and Rose alone.

"I have a feeling that you don't like me." Lance said, stacking the slices of bread together in his hands.

"What gave that away?" Rose asked, tilting her head and crossing her arms filling the words with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Well, the way you said that statement gave a good chunk of it away." Lance said. "I'm just not sure what I did to you that makes you distrust me so much. I mean, I know what I've done to others to make them hate me, but we barely know each other."

"I already know enough about you, witch." Lance's eyebrows went up at the word and he let out a soft sigh, his face relaxing.

"Now, how did you know that?"

"I didn't. I just made a guess." Rose grinned.

"Smart girl." Lance chuckled. "I guess that's why Kilik likes you so much."

"W-What? How would you-" Rose lightly blushed.

"I didn't. I just made a guess." Lance winked.

"Lancey, Rose, you're not going to be able to eat if you just stand there." Sammy called, popping her head out of the kitchen.

"Coming Sammy." Lance called back. "Care to join us?" He asked Rose with a smirk.

"Now I really don't like you." Rose stated and walked passed him to the kitchen.

"Join the club" Lance mumbled and turned away, going into the kitchen.

"Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!" Everyone but Sammy was chanting when Rose walked into the kitchen before Lance.

"I no longer understand meat eaters." Sammy sighed as everyone else stuffed bacon down their throats while she and Max ate some fruit. Jade noticed the glare that Rose was giving Lance and mouthed 'what's wrong?' at her. Rose just shook her head and mouthed back 'later'.

"Lance, catch me!" Seth shouted and hopped on Lance's back.

"What the hell!? Get off!" Lance snapped.

"Puppy pile!" Emma squealed and grabbed Lance's leg.

"We are not having a dog pile in the kitchen!" Lance said. "Sam, help!"

"Okay!" Sammy wrapped her arms around Lance's side and pulled him to the ground.

"Not what I meant!" Lance shouted.

"Mehoy!" JJ cheered as he hopped on top of the pile. Everyone else soon joined the pile, leaving Jade and Rose being the only ones not on the floor. The two girls shared a look before Jade dived on top of everyone. Rose sat on the end of the counter and crossed her legs, enjoying the view of them and flaming stove top. Flaming?

"Fire!" Rose screamed and scrambled over to the fire extinguisher. She quickly popped it open and sprayed the flame with the white foam, getting it everywhere else as well.

"How did we not notice the fire?" Sheyla asked, scraping foam out of her hair.

"You think we would have smelled it." JJ said.

"I couldn't smell anything but Seth's B.O." Lance grunted and pushed everyone off of him.

"I do not..." Seth sniffed his armpit. "Oh geez." He scrunched up his face in disgust. Rose sprayed Seth one last time and walked away.

"You are unsanitary"she said

"Nice job, Rose." Jade said.

"Idiots." Rose sighed and dropped the extinguisher by the door. "Who leaves the oven on?"

"I was in the middle of cooking when Seth jumped me." Lance protested. "And all of you decided to join the imbecile instead of watching the stove top."

"Still not as flaming as JJ." Sammy laughed.

"Nothing can ever be as flaming as him." Rose agreed.

"What about Cedric on New Years?" Jade questioned

"JJ and him are 2 completely different things, don't start!" Rose yelled hoping back to her seat on the counter

"This should be a fun story" Seth said as he wiped foam off his shirt


	10. Not now

They group stared at Jade who was grinning and Black rose who looked on the verge of laughter and failing holding it in.

"This should be a fun story" Seth said as he wiped foam off his shirt

"Oh it is," the blonde with the glasses responded with a small chuckle.

" On New Year's Eve all of our friends gathered up north to watch the fireworks that happen at the lake every year and this time it was our turn to host. So we set up all the fireworks and it was going well until Serina lit 2 fireworks to close to each other and it went crazy and shot Cedric in the back. which made his shirt catch on fire and he ended jumping in the lake And instead of helping and seeing if he was ok , Allie said "the only marks he will get on his back from his girlfriend" and Rose's sister replied back " it's the only marks he ever he will get on his back from a girl""

Everyone in the group was in laughter while Sammy did a spit take in the sink and Rob laughing hard enough to fall back on the ground.

"That sounds like something Vickii would say" Seth breathed

"That sounds So much better than our New Years"

"Yeah" Sammy agreed

"Wait Black rose you have a sister?" The unsanitary boy said just as a phone when off, everyone searching for who it belonged to. Rose took her phone out and looked at the caller ID cringing at the name.

"Speaking of the devils themselves" she groaned and answered putting in on speaker,

"Why you put it on speaker?" Tsubaki asked after her and Black star, surprisingly, have stayed quiet for a while.

"I dropped my phone and the smaller speaker broke so I have to do that"

"Aye Rose you there?" The voice on the other end asked

"Yes I am, now what do you Devils want?"

"Haha even when you're gone I still don't care much for you," the voice in the other end replied "look I need you to tell me what else to-" the girl paused and there was a crashing sound in the back "hold on"

Their was rustling and screaming of a 3 year old in the background followed by.

"will someone please grab him and put a diaper on his butt" Black rose sister said.

"Shit, he has a weapon!"

"Cedric it's a sippy cup! ,right now blaze is being more of a man than you and he's in heels, for reasons I don't know but will one of you help Angel in the kitchen!"

"Bitch you just mad that I'm more fabulous than you" another voice said

The group in the kitchen laughed at the conversation that was happening and Black rose groaned.

"I got him!, AHHHH!" A thud was heard followed by laughing

"HE PISSED ON THE FLOOR!" The group started busting out in uncontrollably laughter as Sammy did another spit take and Vickii walked into the kitchen.

"The hell I walk into?" Vickii questioned. On the other end of the phone there was a loud beeping

"GUYS THE CUPCAKES CAUGHT FIRE!" there was more rustling when Rose's sister can back to the phone.

"I'm gonna have to go"

"Just help Allie put the diaper on Kairo and take away the sippy cup, tell blaze to put on the wedges, tell Sidney to help Cedric get his panties out of his ass and and get Angel out of the kitchen" Rose gave a sigh and put her head in her hands "Damn it why is it whenever I or Nani leave everything goes to hell, where is Nani anyway?"

"She's off on family business today."

"No wonder everything has gone to hell, just call me after that stuff is taken care of"

The phone hung up and Vickii looked at everyone.

"I walk in here to be greeted my food, and there is no food. But instead I walk into a weird ass conversation that involves a blonde slipping on piss, looks like that's something to be greeted by" Vickii turned on her heels and left the kitchen as the attention turned back to Black rose, she grinned shyly

"And that was the worst way for you all to meet my friends and family" the Ebony skinned girl tried to laugh

"And that people is how to handle a bunch of shit heads and a blonde with piss on her back"

"We have that but we also have a German" lance said

"We have a Filiopeño " she answered back making everyone give her a blank and annoyed expression, Rose got up from the counter and started looking through the drawers.

"Black rose, what are you looking for?" Rob asked

"Where do you keep your spoons"

"Third drawer next to the sink" he answered as Rose took a wooden spoon from it and walk to Jade.

"I will give you five seconds to realize what was wrong with that sentence" Rose warned, as the seconds pasted Jade just shrugged.

"I have no idea" Jade said

"Wrong answer" Rose hit Jade with the spoon in the area just above her collarbone which caused Jade to spaz out for a few seconds and then falling in the floor. Black rose threw the spoon into the sink and sat on the counter re-crossing her legs while starting to file her nails.

"The fuck just happened?" Jaxon asked looking at Jade's unconscious body "she looks dead"

"Don't worry about it she will fine, I only use it on Jade because she says irrelevant shit all the time, but it could have been worse Angel usually tries to smother us with a pillow case full of dirty diapers" the gold eyed girl responded.

"That's sounds like our Jesus pillow" Seth commented

"Ahhhhh" the blonde on the floor groaned as the slowly started to recovering.

"Me and Black star should be going Maka said lord death needs to talk to us, So I guess we will be going" the Raven haired spoke as she and The blue haired star started to walk out the house, not a word said from the 2 barley the entire time.

"Those two haven't said anything the whole?" Lance said

"Normal for Tsubaki, strange for Black star, who broke him" Sammy asked eating another slice of her orange and feeding another piece to Emma.

"I hope he still not going on about yesterday." Black rose said as she yawned, and gave a small stretch. "I told him it was fine"

"Well he can't be cause he was acting stupid earlier. Maybe he's thinking?" JJ said as he leaned on the counter next to Rose as silence fell between the group. Than laughter erupted from the group as if there was a switch between the two emotions,

"That was the best joke that made my day" Kilik said between gasp of laughter. Black rose gave off another yawn that caught Rob's attention. The boy raised a brow.

"You ok? You seem sleepy" he pointing out catching everyone's attention again,

"I'm just drowsy from the pills Dr. Medusa gave me to take" she answered yawning again. "I'm gonna go sleep on your couch if you don't mind" Black rose said as she walked out of the kitchen, not really caring if they said no. The group did nothing but continued talking about random stuff such as school and recent mission some had went on.

"So Jade have you and Rose been on any missions yet?" JJ asked as he searched the fridge.

"Yeah spill it" lance whispered as he held a sleeping Emma in hand, careful not to wake her.

"Actually none really, Rose doesn't feel uh, ready to go on missions yet" the blonde explained rubbing the back of her head. "It's not really her priority right now"

"Really? Aren't you guys like famous back in California for hunting?" Kilik said raising a brow as he put his, fire, and thunder plates in the sink. Jade gave the boy a glare

"And how would you know that mister stalker?"

"She told Black star and Black star told me. The boy can't hold water"

"As true as that maybe but there is a reason she doesn't want to. It's because-" just as jade was about to tell the reason there was a loud screaming noise and the sound of crashing coming from the living room. The group ran in only to be met by a terrifying sight.

"Shit, not again" Sammy groaned in horror,


	11. What was it?

"Shit, not again" Sammy groaned in horror, the group looked as Black rose slammed Black roses face into the coffee table and then into the wall, a mixture of red and black colored the floor as lance try to dodge it and take Emma out of the room being careful not to wake the small child.

"Kilik get the twins out of the room" one of them said.

"Ahhhh" jade stood dumbstruck as Kilik stared silently and led the twins from the room but regained her focus when she ran across what Sammy said and gave her a annoyed look.

"What do you mean 'not again'? How many times has this happened!" The sceptic blonde asked putting her hand on her head as she witnessed the brutal fighting scene in front of her, the Black rose that was on top was punching the other Rose in the face until she kicked her off making her land by the closet with aloud thud. The Rose that was on the ground lunged at her with red glowing eyes and sharp wolf like thangs, she landed just above the other Rose, gazing over her fearful body.

"Your a damn demon hound!" The fearful Rose said as the door opened with a kick by Black star, a wide smile on his face soon disappear as he and the others behind him walked in.

"THE HELL!" Someone from the door yelled that caught everyone's attention just long enough for Kilik to charge at the wolf Rose and knock her off and helping the other one up.

"Thanks I definitely owe you one" she said as Black star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka and 3 others came in behind them. 2 girls a short blonde and a tall brunette wearing cowboy hats, red half shirts, and Jean/ shorts, the boy that was with them a boy with black hair with 3 stripes on the left of his head, he sported a black blazer with a skull on the collar, black dress pants and shoes. Just as the 7 entered the house,Lance came back with the others who were wide awake and shocked to see the living room covered with blood splatters and Rose coved in a lot of it.

"The hell did we miss!?" Paul questioned loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Apparently a lot, how come we didn't hear this going on?" Michelle answer look at a blood splatter next to her head on the wall but freezed when she saw the wolf Rose lunged with a syringe in hand. "ROSE WATCH OUT" Michelle said quick enough for rose to turn around but not quick enough to dodge the pain that was sent through her body as a syringe filled with a black liquid and a blue hue around it was injected into her stomach and fell over in pain clutching the area as the needle was forced out as Jade had tackled the other Rose.

"What did you just do to Rose you sick bastard" she yelled to the face of a girl who looked to be about 16 with green hair. The girl stuck Jade with what was left in the syringe and got from under Jade only to be re-tackled by lance and Fabian, once on the ground again Vickii,Tori,Sheyla,Hope, Maka, Tsubaki, and the 2 other girls went to help Black rose and Jade

"Who are you, and who sent you?" Lance asked the girl, the girl struggle for a bit and kicked her legs until Soul and Black star held them down.

"I here for two reasons. Revenge and a mission, now get off of me!" The girl cried.

"Revenge for what?"

"Devin, that's all I'm telling you. Now get off me!"

"What the heck did you stick in me you bitch" Jade asked getting up with her hand over the spot she got stuck in. She removed her hand and saw a black liquid in it. "What the living hell is this?" She yelled hold up her hand for everyone to see, Lance eyes widen and Sammy nearly fainted.

"You don't have anything to worry about it's not gonna change you, but for your meister over there" the girl let out a dark chuckle but soon stop when there was a black shoe pressed against her.

"Listen here" the boy in black said "I'm not like the others, I'm not putting up with your bullshit. You will tell us what you did to them or I will kill you with my death cannon"

"You can't kill me, I'm not on lord deaths kill list, So you killing me is not a option" she smirked under his foot but stop when her face pressed even more closer to the ground, Maka got up from her spot on the floor next to Rose and looked at the ground.

"Leave" she spoke

"Maka what are you?"

"Be quiet kid this doesn't concern you" she said in a harsh tone that took everyone by surprise. "Leave" she spoke once again, the boys removed themselves from her and let her get up, once up she stood there and looked around the room at everyone until Maka faced her. Rage covering her fave and her pupils dilated, that good girl acted was gone.

"Didn't you hear me dumbass? Leave before I fucking murder you where stand." The girl looked around once more and growled "growling is not going to help you. There are over 10 weapons in this room, I will you anyone of them to kill you're ass, IF YOU DONT LEAVE!" Maka yelled shocking everyone as she was holding in all of her strength not to kill her. The green haired female ran out the door with out another word or growl, not noticing the syringe that fell from her pocket, everything was silent after then only the foot steps of Sammy walking to where had closed the door and picked up the syringe.

"I'll go get some rags and water to clean up the blood" Hope said as the went in the kitchen Tori and Michelle following.

"I'll get the Nutella and snacks to watch Netflix" JJ said running into the kitchen Seth and Paul right behind them.

"I'll put her on the couch" Black star said and he picked up Black rose and sat her upright everyone started to fill in the couch and chairs as Maka sat quietly by Black rose, the girls head on her shoulder as she snoozed away soundly. Soul sat next to her, than Black start, Tsubaki and So on, Kilik not saying a word the entire time as he went to go get the smaller children and Sammy, Jade and Lance was no where to be found. JJ, Paul and Seth cam out with popcorn and food of all sorts and the girls came out with with a bucket of water and started cleaning. Around halfway through the show Black rose woke up and surprised everyone, they asked her what happened,

"I was almost asleep when I felt something touch my hair. I thought it was fire or thunder until I hit her face and she said ow. And who are they?"Black rose asked and pointed to kid.

"That's Death the kid, Liz, and patty"

Patty waved hi and giggled and kid just nodded.

Well I'm glad your ok, but has anyone seen Those 3?" Liz asked, noticing Sammy, Jade and Lance was gone. In Sammy's room, Jade sat in a chair a bandage over the bloody area as Sammy pace around the room and Lance stared at her syringe in hand silent until he spoke in a low tone.

"What was in this syringe is something we can't reverse or take out of you and Rose" he said holding the syringe in front of her face, he was about to speak again until Paul came in telling them that everyone wanted to come out and watch a movie and that Rose was awake. Lance got up and walked out only leaving the 2 girls in the room, Sammy turned to Jade before walking out before walking out and only saying

"We will talk about this tomorrow" and left the girl in the room without another word.


	12. A knife with a side of madness?

Sunday morning, perfect day to sleep in, especially after what happened yesterday they needed it ,at least that's what Kilik though until he heard thumping noises coming from downstairs. Shoving pillows over his ears he started to get annoyed and curious about what the noise was so he slumped out of bed sleepy and went to go check it out and when he came downstairs he was greeted by a very interesting sight. Black rose in a pair of tight white shorts and a over sized white leopard print sweater doing something really weird

"Rose what are you doing?"he asked

"oh nothing" she replied she was on her head with her back against the walls her legs in front of her.

"That doesn't look like nothing, it looks kinda painful actually. Wait I'm getting off topic why are you doing this so early in the morning?" Kilik asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well I started to prepare the stuff for breakfast when everyone comes over but then I felt pain in my back where Black star hit me on Friday and that blue haired bitch yesterday

"It was green"

" I don't give a shit, but anyway I looked up on my phone for stuff to relieve stress and I found yoga was the best answer, besides it keeps up my flexibility" Black rose said as she removed herself from the position and landed with a thud right in front of Kilik's feet, she looked up and smiled at him and he looked Down and did the same. He helped her up and they both walked into a flower, egg shell, pancake mix and food dye fill kitchen with marshmallows and chocolate chips scattered on the counter.

"What did you do in here?"

"I told you I was preparing breakfast for everyone, it's like 25 people I have a lot to do, and if Jade don't get back here with the rest of the stuff I'm gonna be pissed" Black rose answered as she cleaned off the counter and throwed away all the unnecessary things in the garbage can, the only things that remained was a big bowl full of mixed eggs, another bowl full of pancake mix, 8 smaller bowl full of different color pancake mix, and 5 packages of bacon and sausage. She took all the bowl and meat and set it in the fridge neatly as Kilik took a package of Oreos from the cabinet and sat on the island counter and Rose sat on the other counter facing him, taking a cookie and popping it into her mouth.

"Rule one, don't take my food" Kilik said holding the cookies above his head as she tried to reach for them "especially if there is more in the cabinet" He smirked as she glared and tackled him onto the counter, straddling him as she tried to reach for the cookies. Kilik blushed at how close she was and how she was straddling him.

"If you don't give me the cookies I will hurt you"

"Well if you stop straddling me I might give you it" she stopped reaching and placed both of her hands gently on his chest, she started into his brown eyes and he started into her eyes as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't be straddling you if you didn't use my own rule against me" Rose bickered

"Here, now get off me?" Kilik asked as he gave her the Oreos, she took it and put her finger on her chin.

"Nah, I'm comfortable up here" she said as she pooped a cookie into her mouth, he just sighed "besides this is punishment for using my rule"

"Come on what of someone-"

"SUP FUCKERS IM BACK AND I BROUGHT BACK PEOPLE- oh lord Jesus, what did I walk into" Jade yelled as she, Fire and Thunder entered the kitchen as Soul, Maka, Black star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, Sammy, Lance, Seth, JJ, Paul, Michelle, Vickii, Ox, Harvard, Kim, and Jackie took seats around the other counter. Black rose got off of the pot meister and grabbed the 4 bags that Jade held in her hands as Jade walked to Kilik who was still laying on the counter. Everyone that had enter was either in jaw dropped or was in gut busting laughter (**hint: it was Vickii**)

"Used her rule against her?" Jade questioned he shook his head yes "figures"

"Jade what the hell is this?!" Rose cried holding up a cantaloupe with a displeased look on her face

"It's a cantaloupe, it's what you asked for right?"

"Jade I asked for 3 flat pancake things, vanilla yogurt, WATERMELON AND HONEY DEW! Now tell me how in the hell did you get cantaloupe from that?" Jade said nothing but leaned on the counter and stared into space "JADE!"

"Rose chill she made a mistake" Soul said as he and the others stared at them

"Chill? I'm the chillest person you will ever meet I'm not the one that need to chill how about you chill hahahahaha" she started laughing maniacally as Jade still did nothing as if she was not looking or listening to what was going on.

"Rose calm down" Maka said as she tried to put a hand on Black rose shoulder but was taken back when she was pressed against her body with her arm behind her and a large kitchen knife was pressed against neck.

"This kitchen is too clean I'll paint it with your blood. Hahahahaha!"

"Rose let her go, stop" Lance pleaded as Sammy tried to wake up Jade.

"Are we going thought this again big sis?" Patty asked

"It seems like it patty" Liz answered.

"Back up witch boy or I'll stab her in the throat"

"Look Rose I'm not going to hurt you just drop the knife" as Lance said that Maka was able to loosen Black roses grip and ran to Soul who was with everyone in the living room.

"You left me in there to die! The hell is wrong with you"

"Maka I knew you weren't going to die your stronger than that"

"Where's kid?" Harvard asked not being worried that Black rose is trying to kill Lance in the kitchen.

"IF I CANT PAINT WITH HER BLOOD THAN I'LL PAINT WITH MINE HAHAHAHAHA " as Rose said that she used the knife and slit her wrists but before she could do more there was the sound of a pan hitting something and Black rose feel to the ground.

"I think I just found him" the twin pistol answered as everyone rushed back into kitchen to see kid holding a frying pan and Sammy trying to slap Jade back to last life.

"Why. Aren't. You. Doing. Anything" Sammy said as she slapped Jade in between words.

"What the hell kid you can't hurt someone that's in the state of madness"

Kid pointed to Sammy

"Ok so maybe not the best example"

Then suddenly Rose started to get up and stumbled to the sink and throwed up something black.

"Dude I feel like complete shit, my wrist hurts, my head is throbbing and I'm throwing up."

"Well at least she's not dead, I'll go get the bandage wrap" Kilik said as he went upstairs. Sammy kept on smacking Jade until she went into a coughing fit which scared everyone.

"Oh my god I thought I was dead" before Jade could finish her sentence she ran over next to Black rose and started throwing up as well.

"Is this the black blood you were talking about?" She asked as Kilik came down with a first aid kit.

"Yep, you passed out and Rose tried to kill Maka" Soul said

"I what? Oh Lordy"

"And you both have black stuff all over your shirts" Soul pointed out

"Well, we'll go get cleaned and then how about breakfast?"

"FOOD!" Everyone said as she and Jade went upstairs.


	13. This is why

After about 20 minutes Jade had came down in a batman sweater, shorts and knee high socks, she headed toward the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"Ok So, while Rose is finishing I will tell you guys something I'm not supposed to say" she giggled as everyone exchanged looks

"And that would be?" Black star asked

"Well she was feeling bad about ruining your living room and almost killing Maka so she said she's gonna make something fun for us to do It's gonna be So much fun!" She cheered

"What could be more fun than getting fed food right now?" Patty whined

"What do you think could be fun? Maybe I'll pass" Michelle said

"Oh come on since we have known each other we haven't hung out except when Kilik moved in, nothing happened till Friday when Black star nearly killed Rose"

"I said sorry"

"Or that blue haired bitch yesterday"

"It was green" Kilik said

"Or whatever the fuck happen earlier"

"Ross tried to-" Maka said but didn't finish.

"If you interrupting me I will slap you. That goes for anyone else, anyways-"

" Im not going tell any of you what it is." Rose said as she entered the kitchen wearing everything superman "and I told you not to tell everyone, So looks like you have to wait longer to know" Rose stated as she started cooking breakfast, everyone groaned and glared at Jade who just shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Besides It involves movies " Rose finished

"Come on, a star like me should know first" Black star said as he gave a big smile.

"Come on Rose give us more hints?" Jade asked as she started fixing and handing plates of food to everyone as Black star devoured his plate in 5 seconds and begged for more, Jade tried her hardest to ignored his begging for more food as she handed a plate to Harvard.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me not to shoot you" she spoke loud enough for only Harvard to hear, he gave a very small chuckle which caught Jades attention for a split second before she yelled at Black star.

"YOU BLUE HAIR FATASS DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW FUCKING ANNOYING YOUR VOICE IS?" She yelled catching most of everyone's attention.

"She's going mad?" Kim questioned.

"Nope she's being her normal self" Kilik answered

"And another thing what is this going mad shit?"

"Yeah and what did that green haired bitch inject into us?" Rose said as she got a can of whipped cream from the fridge, and putting some in her mouth.

Lance stayed silent for a minute before speaking.

"The stuff that girl injected you two with was a substance called black blood, black blood is a cross between magic, insanity, and of course blood. When injected into something or someone it makes the object go into a fit of madness that usually past 10 minutes" he said as everyone listened

"It also gives the injector power and control over someone"

"Power over someone? I knew it, dammit"

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked

"Look we haven't told you guys the complete truth about us" Jade said rubbing her head

"What do you mean?" Ox said

"Me and Rose are from California, you already knew that, and there we are kishin hunters along with a few of our friends, but we fell into some trouble, see yesterday when that girl said devin I knew exactly what was going, Devin was a magic dealer that was known in Oregon, Idaho, Arizona, Utah, and more important California. 2 months ago Me a Rose was assigned to figure out how he was getting most of his exports from the witches realm. But are mission didn't go So well" she paused and looked at the ground but Black rose picked up where she left off.

"As we found out how he was getting his transport, I wanted to do more investigation. So I sneaked into the witches realm after one of his shipments went back to the realm, as I started looking around I found out what he was doing. He was sell stacks of Soul paper. As I was about to get leave, someone pulled my hair and cut a chunk from the back but no one was there, same with Jade. Now ever since then there have been reports in all of those states of 2 people going around injecting people with weird stuff and the people looked just liked us. And since we are well known this caused a up roar, So our chief told us to attend the DWMA until things died down and to find out who devin was working with." She finished and everyone was silent, not a word being said, Lance looked confused, and kid took out his phone and dialed a number while Black rose went to go get the door.

"Who are you calling?" Jade asked looking up slightly.

"I'm calling farther, I think he would like to hear about this" as he was about to hit the call button, Jade took the phone and threw it at a nearby wall, smashing it to pieces in the process.

"You are not to tell anyone else about this. Non of you, we told you this cause you're our friends and we know you can easily hold your end in a fight, and-"

"Jade, why is Black rose leaving on a motorcycle?" Jackie questioned.

"She's what?!"

As Jade ran outside she saw Rose leaving, she called after her but it was no use, the sound of the motor was to loud as she rode down the cobble stone streets without a word of where she was going.


	14. DAMMIT MY BIKE!

"SHE TOOK MY BIKE!" Soul yelled as he sat in the area where is missing motorcycle was parked at. Kilik, Jade, Tsubaki, and Maka went to look for her. Kim, Jackie, and Ox went to the DWMA to look, while Black star, Sammy, Lance, Michelle, Seth, and JJ went to go get the others. The only ones left at the house was kid, Liz, Patty, Vickii, Harvard, the twins and Soul.

"Well at least she knows how to hot wire stuff So that could come in handy one day" Vickii laughed.

"This isn't funny Vickii if she doesn't know how to ride she could easily be hurt or in a accident" kid explained as Patty kept the twins occupied.

"AW MAN MY BIKE MIGHT BE SMASHED TO PIECES" Soul whined, which he eared a hard kick in the head for.

"WOULD YOU STOP CARING ABOUT THAT STUPID MOTORCYCLE FOR ONE MINUTE AND FOCUS ON IF SHE IS OK!" Liz screamed as Soul was now face first in street with a foot print in the back of his head.

"Yeah, stop being insensitive. You can't blame her, she might have just wanted to get away. That was some heavy baggage she let out" Harvard said as he just stood there with his arm crossed looking towards the DWMA.

"I wonder how the others are doing?"

**With Kim, Jackie, and Ox**

As the 3 made it up the steps of the school they looked everywhere for the motorcycle but then realized that it would be nearly impossible to ride it up the steps.

"Well that was a waste of time and effort" Kim whined.

"Not exactly, the view from up here is beautiful" Ox said as he stepped closer to Kim, she noticed and walked towards Jackie to ovoid him. Jackie was looking from the steps over the city as the sun started to set.

"Well even from up here there is nothing I see. We should probably head back to the house" as Jackie said that Sid and nygus came from the building, Sid was confused as to why the three was here at school. He and nygus walked up to them.

"Kim, Jackie, Ox what are you doing here? It's a Sunday classes aren't till the morning" Sid asked

"Shit" Jackie cursed under her breath the three turned around to face Sid and nygus.

"Oh umm well we were studying for tomorrow's test and I left my notebook here" Ox lied. Both Kim and Jackie face Palmed at how terrible the lie was, nygus crossed her arms and looked at the three

"Obviously that was a lie. And a terrible one at that. What are you really here for?" She asked not breaking eye contact with them.

'I hope the others are having better luck than we are right now' Ox thought.

**Black star, Sammy, Lance**

Black star kicked down the door and walked into the house screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY FUCKS, WE HAVE A EMERGENCY!"

"That's not going to wake up like that" JJ said as he went into the kitchen and returned with a pan in each hand and started beating them both together as he started walking towards Tori's room.

"I ANIT GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF YALL, YALL NOT GON SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!" He sang at the top of his lungs and started going by everyone's door until they opened.

"What the fuck is wrong with you god damn" Fabian said as he put JJ in a head lock "I was in the middle something"

"No time for talking we have problems. Rose has gone missing"

"What!" Every one said

"Than why are we wasting time lets go!" said as everyone ran out the door.

**Maka, Kilik, Tsubaki, Jade **

The three walk down a dark alley way surrounded by abandoned and worn down buildings and homes. I place that seems as though you can blow on it and it would crumble at the seems. Jade could sense that Black rose was near but couldn't pin point it. They kept walking, nothing.

"This is stupid why would she be down here in the first place" Kilik whined

"Because I can feel her soul wavelengths, it's strong and close" Maka snapped

"They continued walking, everyone was tired and hungry. Where could she be?


End file.
